


Hallucination

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 08:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 22: Hallucination. Virgil comes to help Logan, but Logan has more problems than Virgil can help with.





	Hallucination

The labored breathing from the center of the room was the only reason Virgil knew that he was alive. The door swung shut and his captors left. Slowly, Virgil revealed himself. "Logan? You okay?" Virgil asked.

Logan was shaking and staring at his leg intently. "Get them off," he whimpered.

"Get...get what off?" Virgil asked. "There's nothing there."

"The spiders. Get them off!" Logan was officially freaking out.

Virgil stared at Logan in shock. _He must have been drugged,_ his mind supplied. _Not good._

As Logan kept screaming, Virgil had to hide again. Never had he felt so guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
